DESPUES DE RED HOLT STEELE
by Ada Gamez
Summary: SIGO ESCRIBIENDO EN MI IDIOMA PORQUE ME GUSTA HACERLO Y ESTAS SON LAS UNIONES QUE VAN ENTRAMANDO LA SERIE


**DESPUÉS DE RED HOLT STEELE**

**Qué gran mujer esta Laura...pensó Steele mientras caminaba en la tranquila aunque oscura noche. Qué gran mujer...! capaz de comenzar de nuevo y ver posibilidades allí en ese almacén muy parecido o peor a los que él había frecuentado para dormir en su adolescencia en los barrios pobres de Londres. **

**Había perdido una hermosa casa, recuerdos, muebles, enseres, cosas llenas de afecto y de vivencias especiales, quizás libros importantes para sus días. Toda su ropa...algunas que a él mismo le encantaban vérselas lucir... Muchas cosas bellas, muchas cosas queridas...en cierta forma estaba tan desnuda como él ahora, despojada de su pequeño mundo de soltera. Pocas cosas se habían salvado, sólo algo que estuvo muy bien guardado en los fondos de un placard antiguo...pero ella no habló de eso ni dijo que la empresa que contrató para poner en condiciones el que sería su nuevo hogar estaría trabajando allí muy pronto. Remington sintió exasperación ante su falta de comunicación acerca de esas cosas. Laura podía no abrir un regalo en el momento en que lo recibía, era ceremoniosa para quitarle el envoltorio y capaz de conservar el papel durante años, y así era en todo, incapaz de exteriorizar una emoción como por un instante lo había sido en sus brazos esa larga noche de tormenta en que lloró por primera vez desde que la conocía. ¿Por qué reprimía tan duramente a esa otra Laura, la Laura con la que él sería absolutamente feliz en sus brazos? La audaz y divertida Laura que podría deleitarse con él en largas noches apasionadas...esa Laura que escondía severamente y rara vez dejaba salir con naturalidad...Por qué no hablaba, no pedía ayuda, no buscaba consuelo? Claro que debía aterrarla vivir allí, en ese lugar horrendo de un vecindario dudoso que lo único bueno que tenía era tal vez que los presuntos ladrones que allí se aventuraran tendrían que tener un estado atlético envidiable para elegir subir tres pisos por escaleras...! Esa misma noche, la muy terca, por lo que él había logrado ver, iba a dormir con esa cosa peluda llamada gato en un saco de dormir...Tendría temor. Tendría algo de frío...vaya...cómo le hubiera gustado acurrucarse con ella...solo estar ahí y hacerle compañía...darle calor...Pero ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y probablemente cuando el seguro pagara los daños a su propiedad y Vekmer fuera enjuiciado, el valor de su casa sería económicamente resarcido pero nunca suma alguna de dinero podría recuperar lo afectivo del lugar perdido. En tal sentido, Remington sabía que el dolor estaría ahí por mucho tiempo hasta que hiciera un hogar de aquella oscura pocilga.**

**Por suerte la pequeña compañía contratada trabajó rápido con una cuadrilla bastante eficiente. En menos de diez días, Laura tenía su nueva casa en ese ático, con las comodidades necesarias para vivir muy bien, con una cochera para el Rabbit y con mucha claridad diurna que era lo que ella más valoraba. Había instalado dos placares para su ropa y zapatos, la cama de dos plazas era de hierro, torneada, el piso en parte de madera y había tapetes mullidos, había algunos sillones y una cocina espléndida. Ella no era muy amiga de esa parte de la casa pero su heladera era enorme para guardar provisiones para la semana, había una isla para sentarse a desayunar y más allá un lindo ventanal bajo el cual instaló una mesa redonda donde recibir a cenar posibles invitados. Una gran cortina desde el techo se corría para ocultar el dormitorio de la vista de los demás. La escalera que llevaba a ese nivel también era corrediza, de madera y de hierro, con seis escalones.**

**La noche que invitó a Mildred y a Steele a ver cómo había quedado, los dos se maravillaron de lo que les presentó: un reducido pero confortable hogar. Remington renegó de las escaleras, tres largos tramos a pie en tiempos de ascensores no eran lo más adecuado para un sedentario como él. Cenaron una exquisita comida provista por un buen servicio de delivery y brindaron por la nueva casa. Mildred se retiró temprano en su propio auto y Steele se quedó un poco más, asegurándose revisar absolutamente todas las ventanas para ver si los cerrojos eran los adecuados. No le simpatizó la ventana que daba a un patio externo reducido pero intrincado y con escaleras de incendio demasiado cercanas a los vidrios sin rejas de las ventanas muy a tiro de piernas que quisieran patearlos violentamente y deshacerlos del golpe para entrar a robar o a sorprender en la noche...**

**-Oh, no piense esas cosas, señor Steele...estaré bien...Nero y yo estaremos muy bien...Sé que no te agrada este sitio pero tengo algo ahora aquí y me agrada...¿no te conforma que a mí me guste y me sienta bien aquí? **

**-Laura sé que no harías nada que no te agradara...lo sé...es solo que...no me gustaría que alguien tenga la peregrina idea de entrar de improviso...**

**-Señor Steeeee...le... sabré qué hacer! Mi tiempo de entrenamiento personal no ha sido en vano, creo que voy a saber cuidarme y también creo en eso de no atraer lo malo...yo sé que nada va a pasarme si confío en que a este lugar no entrará nadie que no deba hacerlo!**

**Él la miró con admiración. Sin dudas era una mujer valiente y decidida. Su tamaño así, sin sus zapatos de tacón de los que ahora descansaba la hacía verse pequeñita y vulnerable pero ella...Santo Dios...! era valiente e inmensa...**

**Con sus ojos azules perdidos en los de ella, que resplandedían avellana a la luz de las velas de la mesa...la atrajo más que una polilla a la llama...ella tomó la iniciativa y abrazándolo por la nuca, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.**

**-Gracias por preocuparte...estaré bien...**

**-Veré qué puedo hacer por tu patética cocina...no puede prepararse ni una sopa decente sin los utensilios adecuados...**

**-Sabes que la cocina no es mi fuerte... con lo que hay en ella tengo bastante...**

**-Pero yo no, y ya sabes cuánto me gusta cocinar...en especial si es para ti...no hay sartenes ni batidores y necesitaremos rallar queso de tanto en tanto para las pastas para las que tampoco hay un colador de fideos...**

**-Cocinarías para mí en este "almacén sin posibilidades"? –se rió ella de cómo él había llamado al lugar apenas unos días atrás.**

**-A falta de mejores alternativas...**

**El la atrajo esta vez en un beso mucho más profundo y supo que era la despedida. Al día siguiente llegó hora y media tarde a la oficina, ya que fue a llevar al desván el fruto de una gran compra que hizo para la cocina de Laura eligiendo una colección de sartenes de todos los tamaños,una picadora de carne, budineras, para el pan de carne, asaderas de varios tamaños y toda clase de utensilios menores que él sabría perfectamente cómo emplear y desde luego las mejores y más brillantes platinas de acero inoxidable donde ornamentar sus platos con exquisito gusto y calidad gourmet.**

**Laura se va a dormir pero da muchas vueltas en la cama. Piensa en su casa, la nostalgia la invade de nuevo y tiene que reprimir nuevas lágrimas. Extraña su casa, que en realidad había sido la casa de la abuela Helen, su gran mentora en eso de ser ahora una detective. Para ella encontró el anillo por un cuarto de dólar que luego se convirtió dado el valor de la joya en ese piano perdido por el fuego. La casa le fue legada directamente a ella por la abuela, sin ir en desmedro de su hermana mayor a la que le dejó un pequeño condominio en La Florida para pasar vacaciones, cosa que la muchacha -ya esposa y madre de familia- apreció mucho. **

**Laura repasó mentalmente lo conversado con Steele respecto de estar segura allí y entonces sus pensamientos se volvieron más calmos...él la cuidaba, él se preocupaba por ella. Desde que habían asumido riesgos juntos en realidad era quien más los corría. Muchas veces golpeado y lastimado, otras tantas inocentemente condenado por ella a quedar fuera por su propia desconfianza y sin embargo era el único que hasta ahora no le había fallado. Sabía que si por él fuera, ya habría saltado a su cama gustoso y estarían enfocados en cualquier cosa menos en el negocio y ella lo que menos necesitaba ahora era aumentar su inestabilidad emocional. Con haber perdido parte de su pasado y mucho de su presente al perder la casa, armarse de valor de nuevo no era tarea de un día. El señor Steele estaba siendo de gran ayuda para recuperar su autoestima y para recorrer el camino juntos como se propusieron en México y Mildred era un poco esa mamá gallina, protectora y a veces también audaz con el paso de los días. Sin dudas el trabajo en equipo rendía buenos frutos. **

**Empezar de nuevo no lo incluía. Perdón, Señor Steele...dijo de nuevo a la oscuridad de la noche, a la paz del universo que podía apreciar en el lugar...sabía que cuando la primera tormenta viniera sobre el desván se sentiría muy desprotegida, pero no podía entregar el cuidado de su vida a quien no le había regalado ni una sola pista de su verdadero origen, de su nombre real. Ella quería pertenecerle a alguien algún día como una igual, no con la sumisión de su madre o de su hermana en la relación sino como dos adultos conscientes de estar juntos porque realmente era bueno para ellos y porque existía confianza y porque él diría las palabras correctas que toda mujer desea oír y desea que sea para siempre. **

"**Perdón, invento mío...pero por más que tu presencia hoy se me hace una necesidad casi diría vital...necesito saber que sientes lo mismo, que no te irás, que no seré una noche y quedaré perdida si involucro mi corazón en esto...las mujeres somos a veces demasiado sentimentales con esos aspectos de una relación..." pensó Laura y luego se detuvo en la noche de la tormenta donde durmió en casa de él dos días seguidos hasta instalarse en el desván con lo poco que tenía. Él no se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad. Pudo hacerlo y no lo hizo, era una gran prueba de que no pasaría todo por encontrarse de manera carnal en una relación vacía y sin expectativas. **


End file.
